


禁区  29

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113





	禁区  29

29

手指插进湿软的发丝，右手贴住朱正廷的后颈，蔡徐坤尽情亲吻那柔嫩的唇瓣。

水渐渐热上来，浴室内雾气弥漫，让人喘不上气来。抓住衬衫领口，蔡徐坤向外一扯，扣子当即崩开。昨夜的吻痕还未消退，雪白的肌肤落下星星点点的印记，竟成了催情的春药。

“蔡徐坤，衣服……”

朱正廷转过脸，来不及感慨报废的衣服，便被蔡徐坤扳正脸，凑到嘴角的唇再次覆上。

“衣服坏了，就得扔……”

“你看，裤子也坏了……”

“嘶拉……”一声，下身的裤子裂在蔡徐坤手中。

“蔡徐坤，我竟不知道，你居然这么无赖……”

“嗯，无赖……”

扒下朱正廷的内裤，蔡徐坤正大光明承认他无赖的“事实”。

“蔡徐坤，这不公平。”

“怎么不公平……”

蔡徐坤停下手，挑眉问他。

朱正廷瞟瞟蔡徐坤的衣服，又看看自己，意思再明显不过。

“呵……”

“好，给你公平。”

笑着脱了自己的衣服，直到全身和朱正廷一样赤裸，蔡徐坤才勾住他的腰，问，“这样公平了？……”

“公平了……”

舌尖舔上蔡徐坤的唇，又蹭着蔡徐坤的下身，朱正廷看着蔡徐坤那逐渐抬头的东西，骄傲之情溢于言表。

“这么不乖……”

吻上朱正廷白皙的侧颈，蔡徐坤嘬出一串艳丽的红痕。嘴唇向下游走，咬住锁骨，留下一排齿痕。

脸颊被热气熏红，朱正廷眼眸含水，波光流转，攀住蔡徐坤的肩头，红唇微张，小声喘息着。

尚未完全闭合的小穴害羞地瑟缩着，像是一朵即将被采撷的花儿。

沾了热水的手指挤进穴口，纵使不太情愿，小穴还是将那指节吞了进去。穴内的软肉缠紧手指，死活不让向前探，蔡徐坤只好退出一点，趁小穴放松的时候猛地一顶，将穴内搅个天翻地覆。

“嗯……”

朱正廷逸出一句呻吟，他能感受到那根手指在他体内作乱，横冲直撞，直捣龙门。

“夹的太紧了，放松点……”

蔡徐坤抚摸着朱正廷的腰身，手指刚抽出一截，便撞在穴口上。

“哼……”

撞击的速度不算快，却撞得又深又狠，每次必然要让小穴吃到手指根，蔡徐坤才会将手指退出去。

穴内渐渐有了水声，粘稠的液体裹满蔡徐坤的手指，又被热水冲刷，流逝在水中。

第二根手指不知何时进去，朱正廷闷哼一声，还是配合蔡徐坤的手指扭动臀部，将手指咬住不放。

“要我吗……”

朱正廷红着脸点点头，被情欲支配的身体讨好地蹭着蔡徐坤那巨大的东西，蔡徐坤低头把住朱正廷的臀，无声观看这场好戏。粉嫩的小穴摩擦着他的东西，穴口吐着津液包裹住粗壮的顶端。尽  
管顶端被擦得晶亮一片，小穴却还是无法吃下那东西。

扶正朱正廷的腰，蔡徐坤对准张开的小穴，将分身缓缓挺进。

“哈……”

强烈的刺激令朱正廷呻吟出声，肉棒一点点顶开小穴，在穴内艰难地开辟出一条道路，肉壁挤压着棒身，让蔡徐坤发出舒服的轻哼。

小穴瑟缩着咽下那东西，淫水变成润滑剂，使肉棒进出更加顺畅，在朱正廷体内肆意冲撞。朱正廷挺着身子承受蔡徐坤的侵犯，除了咬着那根肉棒不放，再无任何办法可言。

身子被干得酸软，朱正廷支着两条颤抖的腿，依靠蔡徐坤的力量才不致滑倒。肉棒渐发粗大，撑得朱正廷下体饱涨，偏偏那人不知节制，每次都要尽根没入。

“嗯……啊……”

控制不住地叫出声，朱正廷只觉身子软成了一摊烂泥，不住向下滑。托住朱正廷的臀部，蔡徐坤身子挺入的同时，双手随之一按，让小穴完全吃进自己的东西。

“啊……哈……”

“太……深了……轻……轻点……嗯……”

肉棒研磨着穴内深处，朱正廷苦不堪言，双腿一软，几乎要跪下去。

捞起朱正廷绵软的身子，蔡徐坤将朱正廷转个圈，把他压在冰凉的瓷砖上。

冰火两重天的滋味并不好受，双手攥拳，朱正廷心里那把火烧得旺盛，却又被禁锢在墙边，让他不住地晃动身子。

“乖一点，别动……”

啃咬着朱正廷圆润的肩头，从背后搂住他的腰，蔡徐坤用力一顶，戳到穴内的软肉，朱正廷身子一颤，下面的水流得更加欢快。

像是知道什么了不得的事情，蔡徐坤舔舐着朱正廷的耳垂，朝着那一点凶猛进攻。

“啊……哈……你……你别……”

“蔡……嗯……蔡徐坤……你……哼……慢点……啊！……”

朱正廷被撞到音节破碎，柔白的身子就像波动的浪花，随着蔡徐坤的律动起起伏伏。

好心放过那一点，蔡徐坤停下动作，肉棒深深埋在朱正廷体内。

“我们换个姿势好不好……”

“哼……嗯……不好……”

被干到发迷糊，朱正廷鼻音浓重，大口喘着气。

“来，听话，抬起一条腿，让我好好干你。”

“嗯……不……我不……”

“听话……”

“不……蔡徐坤……你……啊！……哈……”

后背抵在墙上，一条腿抬到蔡徐坤的肩膀上，剩下那条腿艰难地支撑整个身子。蔡徐坤压向朱正廷，吻上那双红唇。

朱正廷的柔韧性很好，双腿呈一百八十度打开，挂在蔡徐坤肩膀上的脚尖蜷缩着，一波波的快感让他的身子越发无力。

蔡徐坤亲着朱正廷，稍稍垂眼，余光便能瞥见两人结合的地方。小穴被他欺负到红肿，还是张着嘴迎接他的攻击，绵密的小嘴吸住他不放，热情而湿软。

肉棒上沾满淫水，每次进去，都要把穴瓣挤得大开，逼迫它吞咽那粗大的东西。淫水混着热水拍在小穴周围，捣出一堆白沫，映着嫣红的小穴，显得格外色情。

“你下面又湿又紧，一直咬着我不放……”

“嗯……你……哈……你闭嘴……”

“累不累，我们去浴缸……”

“我不累……啊……你……哼……你别动了！……”

“不动怎么行呢，嗯……”

故意用力一顶，龟头抵在小穴最深处，戳住那凸起的一点。

“哼……嗯……”

身体抖成了筛子，朱正廷压抑着呻吟，小穴缩的厉害，差点害蔡徐坤失守。抽出一截肉棒，蔡徐坤深吸一口气，定下心神。

“我抱你去浴缸……”

放下朱正廷的腿，蔡徐坤让他的胳膊勾住自己的脖子，自己则托起朱正廷的臀部，朝浴缸走去。

“哈……啊！……”

双腿缠上蔡徐坤的腰，本意是不让自己掉下去，却没成想让那怒根进的更深。私处碰撞的声音淹没在水声里，蔡徐坤每走一步，肉棒都会结实地扎进小穴，插得小穴泪水连连。

浴缸离他们只有几步之遥，可蔡徐坤走得缓慢，一颠一颠地将肉棒送进朱正廷体内的最深处。

“嗯……哼……你……你快点！……”

朱正廷忍不住说出口，蔡徐坤干了他半天，他身子早已软成一团，若不是蔡徐坤托着他，他怕是要摔在地上。

两人就着结合的姿势踏进浴缸，蔡徐坤将朱正廷的头靠在浴缸边上，双手掐住他的腰，下身开始发狠挺入。

“啊……哈……嗯……”

“你让我快点，这样够快吗……”

朱正廷双手扒着浴缸，再没心思去答蔡徐坤的话，穴内软得一塌糊涂，淫水四流，倒便宜了蔡徐坤那物。

推开朱正廷软绵绵的双腿，蔡徐坤凑身上前，身下孟浪地操着朱正廷下面那张小嘴，唇也不安分地咬住朱正廷胸前的两粒红豆。

穴内的温度越来越高，下身又疼又胀，在蔡徐坤的最后一波攻击下，朱正廷仰起脖子，从喉咙里硬生生挤出一句呜咽。

最终和蔡徐坤一起射了精，蔡徐坤射完精后，并没抽出肉棒，而是待小穴停下颤抖后，才从朱正廷体内退出来。穴口深红，小穴被干到合不拢，颤巍巍翕合着，吐出一股股白浊。

高潮的余韵尚未消散，浴缸满上了水，浸在热水中，朱正廷张着红唇，不动一下。

身上的吻痕全是蔡徐坤的杰作，蔡徐坤唇角挂笑，食髓知味地舔舔唇。

“我想，我还能再干你几次……”

“蔡徐坤，你！……”

发硬的肉棒连着热水捅进那张开的小穴，穴肉箍住肉棒，吮吸着不松口。

“我觉得你也很喜欢它……”

“嗯……哼……没有……”

“多做几遍你就会喜欢了……”

“啊……哼……哈……”

浴室春色旖旎，水声，肉体拍打声，呻吟声，像是一串跳跃的音符，奏出一曲激荡的高歌。

蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷从浴室出来时，天已经彻底黑了。几场性事累到朱正廷连手指都不想动，后背贴着蔡徐坤的胸膛，朱正廷阖上眼，任由蔡徐坤搂住自己。

“你生日是不是快到了……”

“是，怎么了……”

“有没有想要的礼物……”

蔡徐坤吻吻他的肩胛骨，柔声问他。

睁开迷蒙的双眼，朱正廷沉默半晌，又闭上眼，说到，“又不是真正的生日，没必要过，睡觉吧。”

蔡徐坤没回他的话，只是收紧了腰间的手臂。

朱正廷疲惫得紧，却睡得不甚安稳，总觉得自己像是溺水的人，沉在幽深的海底，难以呼吸。

包裹在黑色的海水中，身子越坠越深，耳边的人声却莫名清晰，有King，有他杀过的人，有范丞丞，有Justin，还有蔡徐坤。

“我求求你，你别杀我，我死了，他就永远都回不来了！！”

“只要你不杀我，我可以让他回来，真的！！”

“你相信我，你们可以重新开始，你相信我！！”

“好久不见，欢迎回来，Theo……”

“断了我一把利刃，自然要还回来。”

“你记性真不好，朱正廷……”

“你能数清你手里攥着几条命吗，朱正廷！！”

“可你杀了Austin……”

“朱正廷，为什么要救我……”

“朱正廷，我们赌一次，如果我没死，你就让我跟着，如何。”

“朱正廷，我从来没有爱过你……”

“朱正廷，跟我回去，我带你去医院。”

“朱正廷，你不是说我欠你一支舞吗，今天我就还给你……”

“看看雪吧，朱正廷……”

不知怎的，蔡徐坤的脸竟出现在眼前，朱正廷伸出手，想去抚摸那张脸。快要碰到的那瞬间，那张脸忽然破碎了。海水涌来，把他卷走，朱正廷盯着蔡徐坤消失的地方，笑了。

“别以为我不知道你的心思，你回不去从前，更抓不到以后！”

King的声音骤然放大，朱正廷从梦中惊醒，额前满是汗。捂住眼睛，朱正廷后怕地蜷缩起身子，把头埋在膝盖里。

“怎么了，做噩梦了？……”

蔡徐坤坐起身，顺着朱正廷的后背，见他没反应，便把他拉入怀中，下巴抵住他的头顶，轻轻晃着身子。

朱正廷靠在蔡徐坤怀里，眼睛有短暂的失神。

眨了几下眼睛，朱正廷从蔡徐坤怀里抽出身来，若无其事对他说，“没事，只是梦见了以前的人。”

“早饭想吃什么，我去给你买。”

“随意吧……”

“好，那你乖乖在家里等我，我一会儿就回来。”

揉搓着朱正廷的软发，蔡徐坤在他发间留下一吻，才进浴室洗漱。

朱正廷呆呆靠在床头，忆起近两天发生的事，觉得自己简直是疯了，不仅和蔡徐坤上了床，还做了不止一次。更要命的是，他居然贪恋这种关系，贪恋到忘了回国的初衷。

关门声响起，朱正廷愣了几秒，才机械般脱下睡衣，吻痕遍布全身，昨夜的激情历历在目，可他不能再沉沦了。

下床，穿衣，洗漱，一切都收拾好后，朱正廷站在门口，握着门把手，眼睛在屋内扫了一圈儿。

梦终有一天会醒，我忘了自己的境地，如今梦醒了，我也该走了。

再见，蔡徐坤。


End file.
